


Helping Hand

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [33]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a tumblr anon prompt: <br/>Clara gives The Doctor a slow agonizing hand rub, building him up slowly to explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

The Doctor’s hands were folded together on his stomach, eyes closed and mouth slightly apart as he slept in his leather chair. The book he’d been reading had fallen to the floor well before Clara had quietly walked up the stairs. It always took him some time to fall asleep, she thought to herself, that she hated to disturb him once he did manage it. As she watched him sleep, she wondered what he dreamed about. When she had asked him once, all he had responded with was the same thing anyone dreams about. Clara had made a comment about him dreaming about holidays on the coast which had earned her a snort of derision from him. 

Now she was watching him sleep in his chair and was a little surprised to see his hands fall from his stomach to his thighs. The barest sound of a sigh from his lips was the only other change in his sleep until his right hand moved to his crotch and rubbed himself up and down. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him massaging himself. The bigger surprise came when his sigh changed to the soft whispering of her name. Blinking, she watched him mouth her name again as his hand kept moving. 

Her? He was thinking of her as he slept? And in a way that had him stroking himself. Well, that was new, Clara thought, and certainly not unwelcome of a development. As quietly as she could, she picked up the book from the floor and placed it on the small table beside the chair, moving it out of the way. Now that she could stand right by the chair, she waited a few moments, watching him massage himself and sigh, breathing her name again. 

The Doctor sighed again, still asleep, and pulled his hands back onto his stomach folding them there again. Clara decided to finish what he had started. While he slept on, she eased his belt open and undid the button of his trousers. He didn’t stir. With an elegant finger, she took hold of the zip and slowly worked it down, exposing his boxers. She sucked in her cheeks to stop herself from giggling at the sight of the yellow garment dotted with red question marks. The Doctor still didn’t wake up. Not until she gently laid the palm of her hand on his semi-solid member did he shift at all but still sleeping. More bold now, Clara began to lightly massage him through the boxers feeling the muscle stiffen further under her gentle efforts. 

His chest continued to rise and fall with his breathing but his cheeks were flushing now. Clara moved silently to sit on the arm of the chair without disturbing him. Soon, his member was solid under her palm, quivering when she pressed a little harder against it. The Doctor was licking his lips in his sleeps, muttering her name. 

Clara, no longer content to massage him through his boxers, gently began to ease them down. It took both hands to ease the waistband out far enough to get past his burgeoning erection. Revealing his manhood for the first time, Clara was keen to find out if it weren’t much different from human anatomy and found nothing she could have said was different. With the boxers down at least far enough to expose him entirely, Clara went back to stroking him with her hand. No longer hampered by the boxers, she could get her fingers around him to move up and down the length. The tip only exposed when she stroked downward, teasing his foreskin down as well until it was fully retracted. It was Clara licking her lips now as she watched glistening drops of pre-ejaculate at the tip. 

The Doctor groaned low in his throat, his head slowly moving from side to side. ‘Clara..’ He muttered again, more clearly but still sleepily. Clara didn’t stop but slowed her pace and instead of gripping him in her hand she used just her fingertips to tease him.

His legs came uncrossed and his feet rested flat on the floor. Clara held her breath but continued to gently caress his muscle. Waking slowly now, the Doctor went to rest his hands on the arms of the chair but his hand connected with her thigh as she was perched there. He opened his eyes, looking first at her and then down to his crotch. ‘Clara? You…’

She didn’t speak but laid a finger on his lips, shushing him. Her eyes remained on his as she carried on stroking him. The Doctor shifted his hips only enough to push both trousers and boxers further down out of the way, exposing his testicles. Taking up the unspoken invitation, Clara moved her hand down to cup them, rolling them gently in her palms. His lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed with his arousal. His eyes closed partially when her finger left his lips and her hand moved down to his member to grasp it and slide up and down the length. 

The Doctor’s head tilted back, his breathing getting faster. Clara could tell he was closing on the point of climax so she slowed down to just a light teasing stroking. He groaned in response, his hips arching upwards towards her touch. Clara smiled at his urging. Letting him go for a moment, she knelt between his legs, edging them apart. He watched her through lidded eyes as she took up stroking him again. One hand fondling his testicles, the other hand slowly tugging and twisting on his erection until he was moving his hands from the chair arms, trying to rest on her hands and guide her into a faster motion. 

‘Please.’ His voice cracked, begging her for the relief he needed. 

Clara squeezed the girth of his erection more firmly, her tighter grip and increased pace pushed him over the edge finally. He held his breath as the climax washed over him and pumping out a stream of ejaculate onto his stomach. With a sigh, he gestured for Clara to stand and he guided her onto his lap, settling her on one of his large thighs. ‘Do us a favor, Clara?’

‘Haven’t I done one already?’ She teased.

‘Don’t start when I’m asleep next time.’


End file.
